


Dragon twins

by Ironfairy88



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironfairy88/pseuds/Ironfairy88
Summary: One thing the guilds learned over the last five years is that all the dragon slayers, every single last one, would have twins. Wendy watched as all her dragonslayer brothers and their mates birth their first children into the world, knowing one day she too would have this blessing, or as her brothers would say, a curse.





	Dragon twins

**Author's Note:**

> The story is mainly told from Wendy's side and the chapters are small fluffy interactions with the twins.
> 
> I refer to the Dragon slayer boys as Wendy's brothers, but this is not by blood just relation of being dragon slayers.
> 
> Each chapter is one set of twins, and include time hops up to age five.

Wendy sat outside the room listening to the agony filled screams her blue haired friend. It had been nine long months for the young couple as they waited for their child to come. Gajeel paced outside in front of the young dragonslayer, having been kicked out by fairy tail’s resident witch doctor, for his behavior. 

“What the hell are they doing to her in there?” He pulled at his hair, picking up the pace of his walking. Wendy reached out to soothe the intimidating man.

“Calm down Gajeel, it’s normal, Lily is in there try not to worry too much” her voice was only a whisper compared to the ear piercing screams that echoed down the hall. No sooner than the words left her mouth, they both could hear the small whimpers of a baby on the other side of the door. Looking at each other they smiled, knowing it was finally over. Gajeel opened the door to look at his exhausted wife and new child. Lily greeted them by ushering them both back outside the door. 

“Now Gajeel don’t freak out” Lily placed a large paw on the man’s chest. “ You can’t go in there yet, Porlyusica says they aren’t finished yet” Gajeel eyed his friend. 

“What do you mean Lily?” His voice was reaching the point of a growl.

“Gajeel?” Wendy looked up at her brother worried, unsure of what was going on. 

“LILY” Levy screamed out in pain. Lily rushed back into the room, leaving a confused set of dragon slayers waiting in the hall. 

Twenty minutes passed before Lily came back out looking worn out and back in his small exceed form. He motioned for Gajeel to go in as he slumped down on the floor next to Wendy.

“Lily, what happened? Gajeel was really freaked out”

“WHAT?” Gajeel could be heard roaring from behind the door, the walls reverberated with the force of it. 

“Calm down you idiot” Porlyusica could be heard scolding the man, as the two cracked open the door to the room. Levy laid there, completely spent with not one, but two bundles in her arm. Gajeel on the other hand was sitting in a chair, face completely white with shock. 

“Congrats Hun you made twins”

 

Wendy knocked on the door to the small cottage on the outskirts of town, the door was slightly ajar. “Gajeel? Levy?” She walked in to find the twins trying to climb over the coffee table. She reached down and grabbed the tots and walked to where she could hear muffled yelling. 

“Gajeel where are they? They were just here” 

“I thought you had them!” 

Wendy walked into the back yard where she seen the two parents frantically looking all over for their toddlers. 

“Cobalt”  
“Mica”  
“WHERE ARE YOU” they both said in unison. 

Wendy suppressed her giggle. “Looking for something?” They both looked up from their search to see the young dragonslayer holding two squirming kids.

“Oh thank Mavis” Levy breathed a sigh of relief and plucked the little blue haired brown eyed boy from her arms. 

“Cobalt you gave mommy a fright” The young toddler replied in coos and gurgles. Gajeel took the little red eyed, dark haired girl from Wendy, wagging his finger at her scolding her for running off. She replied by grabbing a fist full of his long hair. 

“Owww, dammit that hurts Mica” Levy reached over and smacked him.

“Language Gajeel!”

The two parents kissed the children before handing them off to Wendy.

“Have fun, and thanks again for offering to babysit” Wendy smiled and waved the two tired parents off.

 

Wendy quite enjoyed watching the Redfox twins as they started to grow up, now at four years old they were going off to school, which meant that mom and dad could finally go on some more extensive jobs. Of course that meant Wendy would be the go to babysitter for these longer trips now that Lucy was out of the question. Today was one of those days and it just so happened to be their first day of school too. Mica happily ran off into the school building without even a single glance back at the three of them standing there. Wendy went with Levy and Gajeel to drop them off so that she could introduce herself to the teacher and let them know she would be there to pick them up for a few days. Everything was going well despite the fact that Cobalt was attached to his mother’s leg, crying and refusing to let go.

“Come on son, me and yer ma got to go if we’re going to catch the train.” Gajeel knelt down and pried the small boy from Levy’s leg.

“Sorry Coby you can’t come along this time, it’s too dangerous. Mama will bring you back a new book, though” She patted him on the head and gave his forehead a kiss before mouthing good luck to the teacher. Wendy hung back at the school as the two parents boarded the train to leave. After Cobalt calmed down Wendy went about her day until it was time to pick the twins up from school. 

“Good afternoon, I’m here to pick up Mica and Cobalt” Wendy greeted the teacher who looked rather worried. 

“Mica is over there” She pointed to where the little onyx haired child sat. “But we seem to have misplaced Cobalt” The woman wrung her hands together.

“Misplaced? How long ago?” Wendy looked around the room quickly, hoping to spot his blue hair, not finding a single blue mop anywhere in the room.

“I thought he came in with everyone after recess, but his sister says she hasn’t seen him” Wendy went through the back door of the classroom to where the kids played for recess. Quickly finding a small Cobalt sized hole chewed out of the fence behind some playground equipment. Wendy asked the teacher to continue watching Mica until she came back and jumped over the fence.

“Great my first day watching them for more than a night and Cobalt goes AWOL” Wendy picked up on the little slayer’s scent without an issue following it through the woods behind the school. A half hour later she picks up a familiar scent, Lily. The scent leads her to a clearing in the woods, small huts were set up and many familiar exceeds could be seen walking around. 

“Wendy my child what are you doing out here?” Carla greeted her.

“Oh Carla!, have you seen Cobalt? He ran away from school today, I followed his scent here.” Carla nodded and pointed to a large hut.  
“He’s in there with Pantherlily and Shagotte” Wendy thanked her friend and rushed over to the building. 

“Cobalt Redfox” She scolded the child as she entered.

“Whoa there Wendy, what’s the problem” Lily, oblivious to the fact that he was supposed to be in school that day, sat with the small boy in his lap, reading a book. 

“The problem is that he ditched school” Wendy folded her arms.

“Is that so Cobalt?” Lily looked down at the boy whose face was beat red, even the tips of his ears were not spared. 

“Yes, Uncle Lily” he whispered with his head down.

“Boy your father is going to be awful mad if he finds out you’ve been skipping school”

“I know, I’m sorry” 

“Come on Coby, you can apologize to your poor teacher, you almost gave us both a heart attack”

The two made it back just before dark, Cobalt apologized to the teacher and together with his sister they made their way back to Wendy’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> Mica and Cobalt I chose as names for Gajeel and Levy's twins. Cobalt is the name of a metal and a shade of blue, so I figured it fit for one of the twins, as for Mica, it is an earthy mineral that I thought went well with her brother's name. 
> 
> Mica is like her father, bold, loud and has dark hair and red eyes, Cobalt is like his mother, small, shy, quiet and has blue hair and brown eyes.


End file.
